scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of Christmas Shaft
The Ghost of Christmas Shaft, formerly Chet Shaft,' '''is a major character in the Scott The Woz universe, being the manager of the store, Games On A Shelf, and adviser to the new employee, Scott Wozniak, he also appears in Episode 140: The Great Mysteries of Gaming as he hosts a dinner party and later gets murdered by Steel Wool. He is played by Will Kanwischer. Personality Chet is very manipulative, persuading Scott to give him a good report on a manager form, pushing him to start advertising pre-orders, and so on. He also has a high temper, as he starts to freak out when he tells Scott about how the store is going to go under. He is later seen to become more welcoming and less forcing, this is most likely because of him leaving Games On A Shelf. In ''Game Stores Throughout the episode, Chet teaches Scott about the basics of running a game store and tries to get more sales through pre-orders. Scott takes his advise haphazardly and pushed pre-orders to the customers. Near the end of the episode, Chet informs Scott the store isn't making enough money, as he starts to get angrier, he scares Scott into quitting. In The Great Mysteries of Gaming Scott finds an invitation in his closet from Chet to make up for their previous outage at Games On A Shelf. When Scott gets to his house, he finds out the Terry Lesler, Jeb Jeb, Wendy's Employee, Steel Wool, and Rex Moes have some sort-of connection to Chet in the past. Suddenly, a TV turns on which shows a live recording of Chet, somewhere else. He explains that he has some prior obligations to take care of, but welcomes the guests to try all the food provided. Chet returns to thank the guests for their services, specifically thanking Scott for getting him fired. Suddenly, the lights turn off and come back on, only to see Chet Shaft murdered and lying on the floor. Chet's death would serve as the catalyst for the rest of the episode, as the group tries to figure out who the murderer was. Near the end of the episode, Scott finds out Steel Wool was the one who murdered everyone, starting with Chet. Steel Wool says Chet deserved it as he was apparently laundering money from someone. Scott claims that Chet, along with everyone else, is currently getting treated a hospital. In It's a Bargain Bin Christmas WIP Trivia * It's possible the reason Chet acts the way he does is because of his boss forcing him to act this way. * He's an alcoholic, which he is due to Rex Moes. * Chet's reasoning for getting kicked out of the V.A.G. is very similar to how Scott got kicked out in A Very Madden 08 Christmas * In The Great Mysteries of Gaming he is revealed to have stolen a Baconator from Wendy's. * On Shaft's Games On A Shelf name tag it says "Dr. Chet Shaft", this might imply that he has a degree in some occupation that would label him as a Dr. * He appeared in some clips in Best of Scott The Woz 2019. Category:Characters Category:V.A.G. Members Category:Deceased